fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus Zeus is superior element, which requires Storm (300 diamonds), Angel (3100 diamonds) and 700 diamonds to be unlocked, at a total of 4000 diamonds. Before being fused, Zeus requires 20 Lightning birthrocks. Zeus can be high on damage, fast and very easy to aim, just to be topped with an extremely long cooldown. Also with its low defense, it is quite easy to kill the user because it doesn't give any defense. Players with this element become immune to damage from Storm and Aurora, but doubled damage from Water and Fire-related element users like Lava, Plasma, Phoenix and Dragon. Zeus is the god of Thunder. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Average Speed : Marvelous Spells Godly Strike ' ''User summons a bolt of lightning from the sky and lands it down on the direction of the mouse cursor, with 10% chance to instantly kill a player. --> A nimbus cloud appears in the mid air. This cloud will create shocks by itself and summon a majestic bolt of lightning travelling towards the direction of the mouse cursor. This lightning can reach up to 44 studs and hit opponents. But its explosion, unlike most projectiles, are not round. Instead, it is a flat surfaced explosion that makes shocks that reach up to nearby players, and does not occur in mid air. If the cursor is out of range, it rather disappears within 0.2 seconds. If there are no nearby players, it rather explodes like a spark. A hit player receives 200 ~ 450 damage, with a 1.6 second stun. If lucky, there's a 10% chance to kill the affected player/s and receive multiple rewards (unless there's one player). This close range has a 18 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana '''Shock Pillar User flies mid air and '￼￼throws a pole made of light that becomes a pillar of stunning electricity which stuns and damages all players within the area.'' --> The user becomes pulled towards the sky by a bolt of lightning from the sky and raise them at the height limit of Wind Ascend. A glowing pillar colored brown suddenly appears on the caster's right hand and you can charge it for 3 seconds. If you let go, it is thrown to the direction of the cursor and travel within 80 studs and has gravity. Once it reaches land, it magically becomes a spinning pillar that releases multiple electric charges and deal 35 ~ 55 damage to players within 10 studs of the pillar 3 times, dealing 105 ~ 160 damage. The pillar spins for 3 seconds and then explodes, dealing an extra fixed 215 damage. This projectile spell has a 12 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 2000 shards '''Electro-Shock User shoots 4 bolts that strikes 4 nearby enemies twice and stuns them per half second and deal high amounts of damage. --> The user clenches their fists and creates an electric charge, then opens their fists while facing forward, unleashing 4 lightnings, 2 from each hand. It can only reach 30 studs away and anyone further from the radius limit are saved. When there is a player, only one bolt strikes it. The bolt strikes twice dealing a fixed 150 damage each strike, then electrocutes the affected player/s and deal 15 DPS for 5 seconds and stun for 5.4 seconds. 4 bolts, and each can only affect one player. When a stray player tries to touch an affected opponent, they take 250 damage and 2 second stun. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 Mana and costs 2750 shards Zeus's Judgement User delivers a cluster of thunder near them that heals them and burn out nearby projectiles and electrocute players, stealing 10% of their health. --> The user summons 3 nimbus clouds that appear in thin air, with some slight electric charge. They will top ver the user's head and create bolts of lightning per second, each of them. These bolts heal 16 health. Each cloud does the process 8 times, the clouds last for 8.5 seconds. When the caster is being attacked by nearby projectiles, a bolt hits it and burns it out. When a nearby opponent tries to go nearer to the user, they also shoot bolts that deal 10 damage per second and stun for 0.5 seconds, which also steals 10% of their total hp. The clouds have Outburst talent, which explodes and deals 350 damage to surrounding users. This healing spell has a 16 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 Mana and costs 3500 shards God of Thunder User holds the Mjolnir of the Thunder God, Zeus and collects lightning then slams it down several times, making a shockwave of electricity that damages and stuns all nearby enemies. Make a finishing blow after some time knocking away all nearby enemies and dealing massive damage. '' --> The user gets struck by a random lightning bolt from the sky and stuns nearby opponents. The Mjolnir of Zeus falls down in a quick pace and strikes the ground real hard, an the caster holds it and collects a bit of lightning for 1.5 second, and slams it 7 times, creating a shockwave of electricity around nearby players and dealing 50 ~ 75 damage, dealing a total of 350 ~ 450 damage. The eighth blow is the final blow, dealing a fixed 300 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 4100 shards